


See You Again

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Will was about to go on a quest. So he asked for something from Nico. And one other thing.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Based on the song 'See You Again' by Tyler, the Creator  
> 2\. Remember when I used to update my fics because my football team won their games? Lately I write new stuff because they lost their games. I just need something to heal the pain, okay?  
> 3\. Also, I have the lyrics of the song stuck in my head for the last two days, so what better ways to unstuck it than by writing something based on it?

*******

It wasn't the first time that Will had to go on a quest. But it wasn't like Will had been given lots of chance to go on a quest. Will wasn't complaining about it. He knew that he wasn’t too much of a fighter anyway. Healing was what he did best.

But apparently, it was his healing ability that had made him to be the one being chosen for this quest. It was just a minor quest. One of Aphrodite’s doves apparently had wandered too far and probably hurt itself of something stupid like that. And as always, Aphrodite couldn’t bother to cancel her spa reservation or reschedule her interview for the Divine Beauty Tips section of the Olympus Weekly to try finding the dove herself. So obviously, the only way to deal with this minor inconvenience was by showing up in the Camp, and picked some not-so-lucky campers for this " _wonderfully breathtaking quest_ " (i.e: a search party to find an injured dove).

Again, Will wasn’t complaining. Yes, it wasn’t a glorious quest. But it also meant that it’s safe. And Will would like to be alive long enough to at least go to the pre-med program in New Rome University, thank you very much. And with his best friends, Lou Ellen and Cecil being the other two demigods that were going for the quest, it wasn’t that bad after all.

Also. Going on a quest meant that he would have some time away from the camp so he could think more clearly. Less distraction. Will could use less distraction. Because really, he realized he had been spending too much time daydreaming. He had spent too much time lying on his bed, replaying and (over)analyzing every single interaction between him and Nico, only to see Nico again in his dream.

So maybe, going on this quest could be a reminder for Will to really live in reality. Because with whatever it was that Will and Nico had between them - Will was too fearful to put any name, any label on whatever it was going on between them -, Will often felt like he was in a dream state.

( _And Will was so so scared, that one day, he would have to wake up from that dream state_ )

Six months after the war with Gaea and yes, they have gotten closer and closer. More than just friends, probably. But probably, still not enough to be _something_. Will didn’t dare to have the hope that Nico was feeling the same way, anyway. Life had taught him to not let his hope go too high.

( _Life didn’t teach him how to stop himself from having Nico running in his daydreams, though)_

It was early morning, when Will opened the door of Cabin 7, careful not to wake his siblings. He stepped out of his cabin and slowly closed the door behind him. He pressed his palm against the door, saying a quick prayer to his father to protect his siblings. Then a familiar voice greeted him.

“Ready to go, Solace?”

Will’s head snapped to where Nico was standing, just a few feet away. Arms folded across his chest, Nico stared at him with an unreadable expression. His dark hair sticking out everywhere, like he just got out of bed.

( _Knowing how the son of Hades loved a little miracle in life called sleeping, probably he did, just got out of the bed_ )

Will made his way down the front stoop of his cabin. He walked towards Nico and stopped two steps away from Nico. Will fixed the strap of his backpack, and stretched his lips into a smile at Nico.

“Here to say goodbye, di Angelo?”

There was a vague smile ghosting over Nico’s lips. “I prefer to say ‘ _See you again_ ,’ Solace.”

Will huffed. “I’m about to go to war, you know.”

Nico chuckled lightly. “Yeah, if you prefer that as a fancier word to say _a quest_.”

“I don't know if I'ma see you again,”

This time that strange expression flashed back on Nico’s face.  “What do you mean?”

Will shrugged his shoulders but not answering.

“You’re going to make it, Will. You can do this.”

Nico’s voice sounded more intense this time. Almost like he wasn’t just trying to tell Will that he would make it, but also telling himself.

“Well, I’ll try.”

Nico chewed his lower lip. Two seconds passed in silence as they locked their eyes at each other.  Until Nico be the one who broke the silence.

“Promise me you’ll come back.”

A thousand butterflies started to dance inside of Will.

( _Will tried to tell those stupid butterflies to stop dancing. It might mean nothing at all_ )

“Even if I come back,” Will said. “Will you still be here?”

Nico’s eyes were dark but this time, there was a soft light in them.

“I will. So don’t you dare not coming back,” Nico said, taking one step closer to Will.

 _(The butterflies danced even happier now. Will let them dance_ )

Will closed his eyes for a second as he took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Will said. “But can I ask you for something?”

Nico tilted his head a little to the left. “What?” he asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

( _It’s now or never_ , Will told himself)

“Can I get a kiss?”

It was just a whisper. But it was enough to make Nico let out a small gasp of surprise.

“Can I?” Will repeated his question. Not even louder than the first time.

This time Nico smiled as he gently cradled Will’s cheek with his hand.

“Is that all that you ask from me?”

Will never thought that his heart could beat this fast. “Yes,” he said.

“Yes,” Nico whispered. “You can,” he said as he tiptoed a little.

Will closed his eyes as Nico leaned his face closer to Will.

His heart exploded into all the colorful glitters when he felt Nico’s lips against his. His brain was freezing and he had no idea why on earth he was still standing when he felt like he was floating in the air.

Then Nico pulled away.

Will slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, Nico stared at him with rose tinted cheeks. He had a vague smile, so vague, Will wasn’t really sure that the smile was there. But his dark eyes were sparkling and it was all that Will needed to see.

“Actually,” Will said. “I have another thing to ask for.”

That vague smile was now become more visible into a small half-smile. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Can you make it last forever?”

Nico chuckled lightly. He looked away for a second.

“Come back soon, Solace,” he said when he looked back at Will. “And then we’ll see.”

 

*******

It was 10 minutes before the curfew when Will knocked the door of Cabin 13.

The door swung opened.

“I’m back,” Will said once Nico looked up to meet his eyes.

Nico held his eyes at Will for a second. Then his eyes traveled down to Will’s feet and back up again, like he was trying to make sure that Will came in one piece.

Nico leaned his side on the door, crossing his arms across his chest as his lips curled up into a lopsided smile.

“You are,” Nico said. “And I’m still here.”

“Good,” Will said. “I hope six days is not too long for you to wait for me.”

Nico let out a small laugh and it made Will realize how much he missed him. “You’re worth the wait, Solace.”

“Remember the last thing you promised me?”

Nico looked down for a second. When he looked back at Will, the rose color of his cheeks reminded Will again of that morning in front of Cabin 7.

“Would you be kind enough to remind me about it?” Nico asked him back

Will carefully placed his hand on Nico’s cheek and run his thumb over Nico’s cheekbone.

“It was something about making a kiss last forever.”

“Forever is a long time, Will.”

“If it’s with you, it’s worth it.”

“So it’s worth to try?”

“It is,” Will whispered. “If it’s with you.”

He gently pressed his lips against Nico’s. As Nico kissed him back, as Nico’s hand flew to the back of his head and his fingers were threaded through Will’s hair, Will knew he found the home where he wanted to live forever.

 

*******

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kudos, comments and feedbacks are loved <3  
> 2\. Say 'hi' to me on my Tumblr: @thebluesideofmyworld


End file.
